rpg_koelnfandomcom_de-20200214-history
17. Spielabend: Starting the Game Teil 2
Fortsetzung Audiolog Grunt, 12.05.2061. Nun gab ich dem Kerl aber auf die Eier. Nachdem ich die Angriffe abgewehrt habe fing ich an ihn zu packen und festzuhalten. Schnell war der ja, aber mit mir sollte er sich nicht anlegen. Ich hörte in der Entfernung 2 Schüsse, das hörte sich an wie Hawk von der Erhöhten Position. Neben mir materialisierte ein Geist und für einen Moment dachte ich die Konzernler hätten auch noch einen Geist zur Unterstützung. Aber es war Helkado's Geist, das riesige Stinktier. Es half mit auch das nächste Aufwallen des Typen zu unterdrücken. Dann öffnete er einen Granatwerfer am Arm und wollte scheinbar gleich losballern. Ich drehte ihn so dass er mit dem Schuss in Richtung des Containers zeigen musste, aber als ich gerade dabei war zeigte der Marine wiedermal was er konnte - 2 Schüsse, einer in den Fuss, der andere in den Torso betäubten die Blechdose vollends. Crap, den wollte ich fertig machen! Aber ich unterdrückte meinen Zorn, wir haben hier als Team gesiegt. Trotzdem, das war der erste seit meinen Jahren in den Kanälen der mir im Kampf so zusetzte dass ich meinen Kopf anstrengen musste. Was folgte war recht einfach - Ich schleppte den bewusstlosen zur Karre zurück, wir entfernten alle Sendemöglichkeiten von dem Exosklett und verstauten ihn, wobei Rando ihm noch ein paar tasernadeln reinjagte - Sicher ist Sicher. Von ihm erfuhr ich auch dass die Übergabe nicht mehr abzuwenden war. Der Johnson war auch schon angekommen. Also nahm ich mir noch ein paar Sekunden Helkado's Wunden mit Rando's Hilfe zu verbinden und begab mich dann zu dem Container in dem sich der Scharfschütze der auch mich beschossen hatte befunden hat. Aber als ich dann das andere Runnerteam auf einem alten Kutter den Fluss der Grube entlangfahren sag fiel mir fast die Kinnlade runter. Es waren die Tornados - CRAP. Ich hatte nicht schlecht Lust Rando zu sagen er sollte die mal mit dem Raketenwerfer grüssen und veruchte das sogar. Zum glück war ich in dem Kegel seines Signaljammers, so dass es nicht angekommen ist. Ich besann mich kurz darauf - hier ist es schon heiss genug, wir müssen nicht noch mehr Aufsehen erregen. Aber CRAP! Die Tornados übergaben die Infos und machten sich direkt wieder auf den Weg. anscheinend versuchte Rando noch etwas bei ihnen zu hacken, aber er liess es doch. Der Sniper in dem Container war gerade am krepieren, Hawk hatte ihn gut erwischt. Ich brach ihm sein Genick - das passiert mit Leuten die meinen Chummern Kopfschüsse verpassen. Gerade als ich den auch Funkstill gemacht hatte und auf dem Weg zum Fahrzeug war hörte ich in der Entfernung einen Heli heranfliegen. Rando schaltete aber richtig - zusammen mit dem bereits herabgestiegenen Hawk und Hel fuhr er mir entgegen und wir rasten davon in ein nahes, verlassenes Gebäude. Von dort aus sahen wir dass ein T-Bird von MTA ein Sondereinsatzkommando abseilte. Der Heli war durch deinen grossen Windgeist geschützt - also machten wir uns nicht dran da etwas zu anzustellen. Die Konzernler untersuchten das Gelände wohl, fanden aber nicht eine unserer Granaten. Waren wohl zu schockiert dass sie von ihrem 2'er kommando kaum Kampfspuren und keine Leichen fanden. Ja, die beiden waren sicher verwahrt. Nachdem die Kerle wieder abgezogen waren liessen wir einen Penner für 200 Nuyen noch alle Granaten zu uns bringen die er fand - es waren nur 6 der gut 12, aber der Rest konnte uns auch egal sein. Der Johnson hatte uns für den schnellen job noch 30K bezahlt und für den nächsten, bald erscheinenden Auftrag, eine ausgesprochen gute Anzahlung versprochen. Danach fuhren wir endlich wieder auf den Schrottplatz - Hawk machte sich sofort daran die Waffen die wir mitgenommen hatten zu überprüfen, tags und co. zu entfernen und sie für uns gangbar zu machen. Nachdem wir den Scharfschützen und den Schnitter ( Slang für Cyber-Samurais die vor allem im Nahkampf mit Klingen etc. arbeiten) aus ihren Rüstungen entfernt hatten kam die Frage auf - was wollten wir mit ihnen, vor allem dem noch lebenden, anstellen? Helkado rief einen Bekannden an, allem Anschein nach einen Organschieber, und hatte kurz darauf eine Lösung für uns. Aber zwischen ihm und Rando brach bald ein Streit aus - Hel hatte keine Skrupel ihn auch töten zu lassen, Rando wollte es nicht. Crap, der Schnitter richtet nach dem Kampf noch mehr Schaden an als während ihm. Als es sich immer mehr zuspitzte mischte ich mich ein - Er hatte mich angegriffen, ich hatte unter ihm gelitten, mein Gesicht war in seinem Gedächtnis und wohl auch in einem Hardware-Speicher festgehalten. Also sollte ich auch bestimmen was geschieht. Ich brach ihm das Genick. Sollte Rando sauer auf mich sein, aber ich wollte nich dass sich das Team deswegen so zerwirft. Crap, nicht wegen einem Konzernler der uns killen wollte. Mit einem Säuerlichen Gesicht nam Rando das an - ich hoffte er würde es verstehen wenn er sich erst etwas beruhigt hatte. Mit Hel zusammen brachte ich die Leichen zu einem übergabepunkt und übergab sie. Um mich dem Headware-memory des Schnitters zu entledigen hab ich ihm noch ein halbes Dutzend Kugeln in den Cyberschädel gejagt - das sollte den Job tun. Bei der Übergabe fiel noch der Name 'warez' - ein echt übler Organschieber ohne skrupel wie mir mein Gedächtnis sagte. Ich will eigendlich nicht wissen wie Hel an den geraten ist. Hel bat mich Warez Namen geheim zu halten, er würde es später erklären. Ich stimmte zu, hätte das so und so getan. Jeder von uns hatte irgendwo Drek in der Vergangenheit liegen und mir waren die Chummer wichtiger als sowas. Wir bekamen zusammen 12K für die Leichen und die Option die verwendungsfähige Ware zum halben Preis zu kaufen - also gut 1/4 des originalpreises. Das war ein guter Deal. Nun ging es endlich zurück zum Schrottplatz - ich fühlte mich wie erschlagen... Audiolog Grunt, 16.05. 2061 In den letzten Tagen haben wir wieder viel zu tun gehabt. Rando hat eine grosse Menge an Drohnen eingekauft, sie bestückt und ausprobiert während Hel und ich grösstenteils damit beschäftigt waren unser jeweiliges Sanktum zu errichten. Wir teilten uns hierfür einen der Container. Während ich dabei war mein Sanctum zu errichten nutzte ich oft, auch unnötig, Gugu's (Der Gremlin-Geist) Kräfte und band ihn stärker an meine Aura als noch zuvor. Er hatte dabei neue Fähigkeiten bewiesen - selbst einfache mechanische Gegenstände waren ihm kein echtes Problem mehr. Doch ich spürte dass ich von nun an etwas langsamer mit ihm verfahren musste - er hatte bereits eine magische Kraft erreicht die meiner nahe kahm. Da ich aber der führende bleiben wollte musste ich mich erst selbst weiterentwickeln bevor ich ihm helfen durfte weiter zu wachsen. Nachdem ich mein Sanktum eingerichtet hatte rief ich abermals Drachentöter an und berichtete ihm von meinem Kampf mit dem Schnitter - und bat ihn darum mir weiterhin beizustehen und zu helfen stärker zu werden. An diesem Morgen erhörte er mich, denn er lehrte mich einiege Dinge mir mir helfen würden meine magischen Begabungen zu verschleiern. Ausserdem erkannte ich nun im Astralraum auch die Pforten in die Metaebenen - nur konnte ich sie nicht erreichen da ich meinen Körper nicht verlassen konnte. Aber ich hatte dafür schon eine Idee.... Ausserdem gab mir Drachentöter auch den direkten Hinweis dass in mir noch andere Kräfte schlummern die zu wecken wären. Ich müsste nur ein genug starkes Magieniveau in mich hineinlassen... ich schluckte etwas, aber stimmte trotzdem zu. Ich brauchte die Stärke - alle Instinkte in mir sagten mir dass wir am Rande eines Sturmes standen und alles brauchen würden was wir bekommen könnten. Ich musste stärker werden, auch wenn es für mich bedeuten würde ins Dunkel zu gehen. Ich dankte Drachentöter und beriet mich kurz darauf mit Helkado. Audiolog Grunt, 17.05.2061 ( Warnung - Sehr viel incharacter-Sachen. Wer eine Zusammenfassung möchte soll nur den letzten Absatz dieses Datums lesen) Hel und ich haben uns geeinigt wie wir es tun würden und begannen das Ritual in seinem Sanktum. Ich war innerlich aufgeregt und konnte die Nacht davor nicht schlafen - was war es dass in mir geweckt werden sollte? Als ich dann aber zu unserem Container ging kam es mir irgendwie wie der Gang zum elektrischen Stuhl vor. Das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren, mein Puls erinnerte mich daran wie ich einmal quer durch die Barrens vor einer Gang auf Bikes geflohen bin. All das änderte sich als ich in mein Sanctum ging und meinen Focus, die gute alte Remington, herausholte. Der kalte Stahl und die abgewätzte Schulterstütze beruhigten mich. Das Rauschen in den Ohren versiegte, mein Herz kam zur ruhe und innerlich war ich nun nur noch von dem Wunsch beseelt es endlich hinter mich zu bringen. Ich entkleidete mich und ging hinüber zu Hel's Teil des Containers. Er hatte einiege Kerzen aufgestellt und wie ich sah bereits einen Geist gerufen der das folgende Ritual bewachen würde. Innerlich vollkommen in mir ruhend setzte ich mich auf den Boden, die Remington vor mich gelegt und nickte Hel zu - keine weiteren Worte waren nötig, wir wussten beide was zu tun war. Ich öffnete meinen Sinn dem astralen und vor allem Helkado vollständig. Nun lag ich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in seiner Hand. Und er hielt sein Versprechen - ich spürte wie er begann auf einer mir unbekannten Sprache zu sprechen. Eine ganze Zeit passierte nichts, dann aber fühlte ich wie ich in einen Strom von.....Energie geriet. Er führte direkt in mich hinein und konzentrierte sich dort. Über eine Stunde lang muss ich dort so gesessen haben, versuchend die Ruhe zu behalten und es geschehen zu lassen. Hatte Drachentöter sich getäuscht, war da nichts zu wecken? Zweifel taten sich in mir auf. Aber sie verschwanden von einer Sekunde auf die andere als ich ES begann zu spüren - in mir begann sich etwas unbekanntes zu regen, ein Gefühl dass ich mit nichts vergleichen kann dass ich bis dahin jemals gespürt habe. Es war als ob inmitten eines Steines auf einen Schlag ein Vulkan ausbricht - Glütflüssige Lava brach aus mir hervor und bedeckte meinen körper, verteilte sich in meieinem Körper und Geist. So zumindest fühlte ich es - ein Schmerz wie ich ihn noch nie wahrgenommen habe. Es war als würde mein Körper zerrissen werden. Nur weit weit hinten in meinem Kopf nahm ich wahr wie ich begann zu schreien, den Schmerz in die Welt zu tragen. Auch nahm ich kaum wahr wie Helkado irgendetwas sagte - was es war kann ich beim besten Willen nicht mehr verstehen. Ich durchlitt diese schmerzen und klammerte mich mit jeder Faser meines Willens daran dass ich Chummer hatte die es zu beschützen galt. Ich habe bei Lissy versagt, habe es nicht geschafft meine Familie zu beschützen. Ich durfte hier nicht nachgeben, durfte nich schwach werden und aufgeben. Auf diese Art und Weise determiniert stand ich es aus, fühlte wie sich Teile meines Lava-körpers verformten, neune Funktionen annahmen. Als ich dachte ich würde entgültig wahnsinnig werden begann ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter zu spüren - ohne den Kopf zu wenden oder mich umzudrehen wusste ich dass es Drachentöter war. Er sprach nicht, ich fragte ihn nicht. Aber allein seine Anwesenheit hielt mich fest - wie ein Fels kurz vor dem Wasserfall an dessen Ende der Wahnsinn lauert. Ich klammerte mich an ihn und wusste - er würde nich nachgeben, genausowenig wie ich. Zuerst erlosch das Feuer in meinem Geist, das klare Denken kehrte zurück. Ich spürte Wärme um mich herum. Nicht Wärme in der Haut sondern Wärme in meiner Umgebung. Ich spürte for mir eine grössere Wärmequelle stehend. Nun roch ich sie auch, der Geruch kam mir entfernt bekannt vor. Aber ich konnte ihn nicht einordnen. Langsam verebbte mein schreien, ich wurde ruhiger. Den Schmerz des Körpers begann ich zu unterdrücken, aber er hörte auch so langsam auf. Die Lava war erkaltet und liess eine elastische Haut zurück. Alles fühlte sich seltsam fremd an und doch vertraut. Als ob man nach einhundert Jahren wieder auf ein altes Fahrrad steigen würde. Ich war komplett durcheinander. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah Helkado vor mir stehen, sichtlich mitgenommen. Schweiss stand ihm auf der Stirn, seine Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen und die sonst bei ihm so immervorhandene gerade Haltung war einer gebeugten gewichen. Er hatte sich verausgabt. Ich war mir sicher dass ich nicht einen Deut besser aussah. Dieser Gedanke hatte einen Augenblick gedauert, dann bemerkte ich dass es sein Geruch war den ich wahrnahm. Durch den Schweiss roch er intensiver, aber ich empfand es nicht als unangenehm. Unbewusst prägte ich mir diesen Geruch ein - ich würde ihn wie ein Bluthund verfolgen können wenn es drauf ankam, das wusste ich jetzt. Mein Sichtfeld war seltsam vergrössert - ich betastete meinen Kopf und stach mit selber in ein weiteres Auge dass sich auf meiner Stirn befand. Crap, was ist denn das? Dann fiel mein Blick auf meine Hände - die Finger waren etwas verlängert und besassen eine seltsame Struktur. Ich hatte eine Idee und reckte mich nach oben und legte eine Hand an die Decke - ich konnte mich an ihr glatt hochziehen. Ich hatte diese Strukturen schon einmal an den Händen von einiegen Geckos gesehen. Leicht schüttelte ich den Kopf und besah meine Füsse - lange, voll bewegliche Zehen und die gleichen Gecko-Paps waren dort zu sehen. Crap, was ist hier aus mir geworden. Helkado starrte mich die ganze Zeit an, der Blick wurde mir langsam unangenehm. Was ist mit mir geschehen? Ich taumelte zur Tür, mein Gleichgewicht noch nicht ganz wieder hergestellt. Als ich sie öffnete blickte mir Rando entgegen, eine SMG auf mich gerichtet. Sofort wurde ich ruhiger, etwas in mir erwachte dass ich nur mit Mühe unterdrücken konnte. 'Gefahr, er jagt dich' sagte etwas tief in mir. Es wollte dass ich ihn zerreisse, ihn jage und fresse. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erschienen Bilder in meinem Kopf in denen ich mich an ihm gütlich tat. Aber ich drückte sie beiseite mit aller Kraft - und es gelang mir. Was ist nur aus mir geworden..... Ich brauchte fast 10 Minuten um Rando davon zu überzeugen dass ich wirklich noch ich bin - auch wenn ich nicht mehr wie ich aussehe. Während ich mich mit ihm unterhielt konnte ich sogar den Strom riechen. Ja, wirklich, den strom riechen. Ich roch seinen comlink, seine Implantate sehr schwach, seine RFT marker, die elektronik in seiner Rüstung. Während dem Gespräch fiel mir auch auf dass mir ein vollbeweglicher Schweif gewachsen ist. Er war ausgesprochen feinfühlig, ich konnte sogar einzelne Dinge damit greifen. Völlig verstört ging Rando nach dem Gespräch zurück in seine Werkstatt - ich glaube er braucht mindestens genauso lange wie ich um zu kapieren was passiert ist. Ich wollte mich gerade auf den Weg in meinen container machen als mit Hel wieder einfiel. Ich streckte nur den Kopf in den Container und warf ihm ein " Danke, chummer" zu. War er zusammengezuckt als ich so unverhofft erschienen bin? Crap..... Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren ging ich in meinen container. Ich konnte trotz meiner Erschöpfung nicht schlafen, meine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um das was mit mir geschehen war. Aus mir war etwas anderes geworden, der entfernte Verwandte eines Raubtieres wie es seit Äonen auf der Welt nicht mehr existierte. Meine HAutfarbe änderte sich je nach meiner Grühlslage, meine Knocheneinlagerungen in der Haut waren verschwunden. Ich hatte 3 neue Sinne erhalten - mein Geruchssinn glich dem eines Bluthundes, ich konnte wärmeausstrahlungen in meiner Nähe ausmachen und ich konnte in meiner unmittelbaren Umgebung Magnetfelder und Strom regelrecht riechen. Eind drittes Auge war auf meiner Stirn gewachsen und die Farbe meiner Iris war nun Golden. Eine geschlitzte Pupille war in der Mitte. Ich hatte ein Fleischfresserbegiss entwickelt. Ausserdem habe ich anscheinend eine wirklich sehr sehr eindringliche Ausstrahlung entwickelt. Crap, ich war ein echtes Monster geworden. Ich weiss dass noch viel mehr mit mir passiert ist, aber ich kann nicht genau sagen was es ist, es ist alles noch zu neu. Das ist wohl der Preis dafür neue Stärke zu bekommen. Ich habe danach gefragt, ich habe sie erhalten. Nun werde ich sie auch einsetzen. Audiolog Grunt, 20.05. 2061. letzter Eintrag unter Grunt Ich war in den letzten 3 Tagen unter Anderem bei Dr. Nikria. Ich durfte die Aufnahmegebühr nochmal bezahlen und wurde beinahe seziert wie sonst ein Tier. Drek, in meinem Inneren scheint sich noch mehr verändert zu haben als an meinem Äusseren. Er musste auch die Bestellung für meinen Synapsenbeschleuniger erneut aufnehmen da sich auch meine neurale Struktur verändert hatte. Grossartig, wieder 4 Wochen warten. Ansonsten meinte er aber dass mein Körper nun robuster und wiederstandsfähiger als vorher sei. Ich nutzte die folgenden Tage auch meine Freunde mal zu besuchen und darauf einzustellen wer oder eher was ich nun war. Crap, die meisten sind fast geflohen als sie mich gesehen habe. Wunderbar... Jetzt bemerkt man wer wahre freunde sind. Keiler's Gang ( Grunt's alte Troll-gang) hat mich komplett verstossen, ebenso Mayor. Kann ich nichts machen. Ich musste einiege Brücken abreissen um neue zu erschaffen. Es war ein neuer Abschnitt in meinem Leben erwacht, ich war nun entgültig nicht mehr der Ganger der ich über ein Jahrzehnt gewesen war. Um das auch zu unterstreichen legte ich meinen alten Runnernamen ab. Grunt war an diesem Tag gestorben. Und Hunter war erschienen. Ab heute war ich Hunter.